Test Subjects
by Mikiru333
Summary: One of the last known demons is found and captivated. A half-demon to be exact. Kagome, a paper pusher given a promotion to observe, and socialize with the monster. Things don't go exactly to plan, as they are both just test subjects under Naraku's watch as they find out they are life mates.
1. Chapter 1

Hello good readers! I am Ayame! This is my first story idea. I have no idea where this will go, but the idea is strong in my head. Please read and review with any ideas or thoughts. With much love!

Also, I do not own either Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story, just the ideas of my imagination. :D Enjoy!

Test subjects

Chapter: One

Looking into the mirror she lifted her head trying to find a better angle of her face that she was actually happy with her reflection without make up. Sighing she was sure she was at a loss. Feeling plain as ever she ran her hands threw her dark hair before dropping her hands to her sides. "It's now or never Kagome." Walking out of the bathroom she greeted a co-worker.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" Her large brown eyes stared into her own. "Please, reconsider. He could be dangerous. We have never put him with another. Especially a human." Clutching a silver clip board tightly to her chest as her grip turned red from loss of blood in her hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. I am one of the only female facility members he has not met yet. Naraku has assured me that if the subject intends to hurt me then I will be removed immediately." Reaching out her hand to grab the woman's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine, Sango." Pausing before adding. "Plus, I have the best doctors looking after me." Giving her a wink she took in a deep shaky breath. The idea of being tossed into a cage with a wild demon gave her chills. Dropping her hand she turned to keep the fear hidden inside her from showing to her coworker and worrying her more.

Walking to the glass that peered into the subject's cage she placed her hand on the glass and sighed. _This is no home for you, but until we know that you are safe. We can't risk putting you out into our world._

It was two in the morning and all the lights were off. He was tranked and ready to introduce Kagome into his world. A small square space that was large enough to hold one twin bed, a couch, book shelf, and a small bathroom with toilet and shower. It would be a huge change from her normal apartment life, but it was needed.

_I've read every article, seen every test, and know all the results, but I have not seen your face._ Thinking to herself she wondered how to place the golden eyes, and silver hair on a man.

"You are ready?" Jumping from the voice she turned to see her boss, Naraku. Looking up his dark figure she nodded. Looking over him quickly she noted how handsome he was. In a dark mysterious killer kind of way, but handsome none the less. With a strong jaw line and a tilted nose he was created to be in charge. Power was the definition of this man's looks.

Nodding quickly she gave him a small smile. "Yes, I believe I am ready to be prepped." His eyes were so dark they looked black.

"This would be the time to speak up if you are not right for this." Looking down at her with a grim smirk. Not really sure how to take the look she only nodded.

"I am ready. I've read all the material. I know what I need to do. Thank you for this opportunity." Standing up as straight as she could to reassure herself and him that she was the right woman for this, but this was a huge leap from desk job to on the field kind of work.

"Yura." Nodding he turned his head ever so slightly to bark out to a woman that appeared next to him as soon as he spoke.

"Yes, sir?" Her eyes almost a light pink, even more so with the bright red lips she sported on a daily basis. _Contacts?_ Kagome wondered as she envied her beauty and confidence. With a short black bob and the clearest skin she had ever seen. Sighing she wondered how she looked to this woman, or how she would look to the man in the cage. _Well, demon man..._

"Prep Miss Kagome." Snapping Kagome out of her own thought when Naraku spoke then placed his hands into his suits pocket and walked away to his desk.

"Sir." Nodding Yura turned to Kagome and tilted her head. "You know. I applied for your position. I was denied." With that she turned and started walking. After a few steps Kagome blinked a few times before realizing she was to follow. "You will be roughed up a bit and tossed in. He will awaken in-" Pausing to check her watch on her wrist. "Less than thirty minutes." Reaching the end of the hall she scanned her ID at a door with a scanner. A beep was heard and the door unlocked. The room was lined with supplies.

Food, clothes, testing supplies, and much more. There was a small silver door on the floor with another lock, but looked much more secure. Kagome's heart started to race knowing that was what she would need to crawl threw to enter the cage.

Yura turned to Kagome with a pair of dark green scrubs. "You will be known as test subject green as he is red. You will never be called Kagome." Nodding Kagome took her clothes and paused, but when Yura didn't seem to budge or even seem to let her have privacy she started to undress.

Raising an eyebrow she let out an annoyed sigh. "Privacy will not be a privilege in there. Get used to it. He has not spoken to anyone, and has been very aggressive to any and all staff. You are warned. If your life seems to be endangered he will be tranked and you will be removed within 24 hours. He is dangerous." Kagome dressed into the hospitalized looking scrubs with sports bra, and underwear.

Yura's voice seemed to repeat itself in her mind over and over again, but the only thing she even heard was _You are warned_._ He is dangerous_. Looking up at Yura she hadn't noticed her actions until now she stood with a needle.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as her arm was pulled by the woman.

"A hallucinogenic." Giving Kagome a small smile. "It will only work for a few minutes, but you will come back from it." Injecting Kagome's vain and pulling the needle free she disposed of it.

"What? Naraku didn't say anything about this." Swaying to the side she felt the floor from underneath fall from underneath her bare feet. "Wait. This isn't right." Reaching out an arm to steady herself on a shelf she lost her grip and fell face first. Yura stepped to the side to let her fall and let out a smug laugh.

"This is the reason I was denied this position. I was too important to wipe clean." Crouching down to move some of her hair to the side so she could fully see her face. _Wipe clean?_ "You have such thick hair." It was the last thing Kagome heard before she blacked out. The entire room went black and faces appeared to her one by one, but none of them even looked remotely recognizable. The next time she opened her eyes it was black. Pitch black. Blinking a few times she looked around sitting up quickly, but that just managed to cause a rush of nausea. Taking in a deep breath she let it out slowly. Placing her head between her knees she took in a breath and let it out slowly a few times until she could trust her stomach to stand. "Hello?" Looking around she saw nothing. Not even her own hand in front of her own face. _Have I gone blind?_

Taking a small step she heard a growl. Stopping in her place she tried to not move a muscle. "H-hello?" Offering in a weak voice. "Is someone there?" Her voice shaken by the audible vicious sounds of what sounded like some kind of animal. Closing her eyes tightly she took another step. Her heart racing and her adrenalin sky rocketing. Reaching a hand out, she felt something on her hand. It was soft. Rubbing her hands along the long shape she realized it was the back of a couch. Taking one more step she felt her eyes sting with tears. "Where am I?" _How did I get here? Why can't I remember? _Questions flooded her mind and rushed her until she felt the nausea return.

Making her way around the couch the growling returned. "Oh no... Nice... Animal.." With her next step the light returned. It was a searing white light that made her cover her eyes to help her regain her vision. Blinking a few times she dared to look around. As soon as she looked up she was face to face with not an animal, but a man.

"Who are you?" He growled. Noes flared, and eyes wild as they stared at her with hatred.

Opening her mouth to answer she stopped and looked down for a brief moment then back up. "I don't know." A tear rolled down her face. _I don't know who I am._

Thanks for reading, please review! If you have any ideas or plots you think I could add into this please let me know! I would love any input on either story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters

This chapter is for my one reviewing and follower. Thank you bubblyblush!

Test subjects

Chapter: 2

_I don't know who I am! _Her mind screamed as she took a step back from the man and looked around. "Where am I?" Her voice sounding hysterical. "Why did you bring me here?" Frantically she moved around the small space. Her heart racing and her head feeling woozy from lack of oxygen. Trying to pull in another breath she felt like something was constricting her air flow. Falling to the floor she clutched a hand to her chest. "I-" Pulling in for air, but it just wouldn't seem to come in fast enough.

The man eyed her as she panicked. He knew right away she was having a panic attack. Knowing exactly what one of those were and how badly they affected the body. He hesitated to approach her not sure if he could help at all. "You need to calm down."

Falling to her knees she tried desperately to do as he said, but it was difficult. He took another step towards her, but her hand flew out. "Stay. The hell. Away.." Closing her eyes she pulling in a breath slowly and let it out even slower. When she opened her eyes he was nowhere to be seen. Feeling like she might have some wind back into her lungs she let it out with a scream. "Help! Please someone help me!"

* * *

><p>Sango watched in horror with a hand over her mouth. "She's panicking. We need to get her out of there. Naraku! Are you seeing this?" Sango looked around at the other observers, and they were in their work so deeply. Some typing on their laptops, others had tablets with graphs and Naraku stood close behind her with a small smirk.<p>

"He spoke."

Shaking her head disgustingly she looked back to her friend. "Calm down, Kagome. Just breathe." Tears formed in her eyes as Kagome screamed in terror. "She's scared. Why is she scared?" An arm wrapped around her shoulders for comfort. Looking up to her boyfriend she looked for answers.

"She's acting. She just needs him to believe her part. She is a captive. Just as he is." Sango nodded and placed her head into his chest.

"Miroku… It doesn't feel like acting." Pulling her face free she watched helplessly as her friend called out for help over and over again. Hearing footsteps walk from her she looked behind her to Naraku he walked to the speaker. Pressing a button he talked into the intercom.

"Welcome, Test subject Green." Kagome jumped at the alien voice coming from the surround sound speakers around the room locked individually in boxes. Looking to each one she could spot she paused. _Test subject? _She heard a growl come from the room, but she paid it no mind.

"Hello?" Pulling all her strength she managed to get to her feet. "Please, help me! This is some kind of misunderstanding. A mistake. Please, let me go." Her voice stating strong, but near the end it cracked and sounded more like a plea then a demand.

"Test Subject Green. Please remain calm. You are placed in her for a social activity. Once we are done observing you will be released. Thank you." The voice she heard was sickening. Dark, and laced with an evil agenda.

"What? Social activity?! What is that supposed to mean? Hello? Hello!?" Screaming she tried to pick up the lamp next to her in hopes to toss it across the room, but to no luck it was attached to the table. A frustrated snort came from her and ran her fingers threw her hair.

Looking around she saw the man she was in the room with. Lying on the couch his nose in a book. He was wearing all red. Dark red scrubs top and bottoms, but his feet were bare. Looking down at her own she now had feeling in them. Cold. The room was a low temperature. "Why are we here?" She directed her voice to the man, but he paid no attention to her. "Hello. I'm talking to you." Again, no response. Frustrated she walked over and took the book from him and tossed it across the room. Finally! Something she could throw, and it felt good.

The man clenched his hands closed, and it was now that she noticed his long claw like nails. "What are yo-" Unable to finish that question she felt that clawed hand around her neck, cutting off her air flow. He growled into her ear. His face only inches from hers. "Test subject Red." Looking around the room he smirked. "Is this what you want? To see if the monster will kill the pathetic human?" Pausing he started to lift her so her feet dangled inches from the floor. "Cause he will." His voice was low, but clear as day.

* * *

><p>Sango screamed and slammed her hand on the glass. "He's going to kill her. Please!" Turning to Naraku with wide eyes. "Trank him!" Screaming she walked over to the desk and looked for the button. Naraku pushed her aside and his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. Sango looked around the room, trying to find one person that would look her back in the eyes and help her. Her eyes found Miroku, but he kept his eyes down. "Do something!" She was facing Miroku, but she was telling anyone that would listen. Looking back at the table she saw what she was looking for. "Gas them." Reaching over Naraku to press the button that would release a gas into the room, putting them both in a sleep. Her hand was grabbed in midair and tossed aside.<p>

"Watch." Naraku said with excitement in his voice. Sango looked at his screen and paused. Her friend was struggling against the hand on her neck, and his claws dug in deeper, and a small trickle of blood bubble and dripped slowly down her neck.

"Sir, please. Stop this." Sango begged as tears formed in her eyes. "Please. He's killing her!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the blood formed it was all he could smell. Her blood. Looking to the girl who was grabbing frantically at his hand for air. Dropping her he closed his eyes. <em>What is this?<em> Questioning the raging feelings inside him that he couldn't explain.

Kagome fell to the ground and scrambled to get away from him. Coughing she stopped when her back was pressed against a wall. Grabbing her throat she let the tears flow. _Why is this happening to me! _Her mind screamed as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Her tears blurred her vision, and she stunk of fear. Her whole body started to shake as a sob came threw her throat. Releasing her hands on her bruised neck she felt something wet. Looking down at her hands she had a smear of blood on them. Using the back of her hand she wiped away more of the blood. It was only a small amount.

He looked to her and blinked a few times. The smell of her blood flooding his senses, and he felt like I was taking over him. Drowning him in that salty smell. A growl escaped his lips as he took a step to her, but then the scent of fear smacked him in the face and stopping him in his tracks almost crippling him. He could hear her heart beat in his ears. Like a drum pounding loudly in his head. Placing his hands on his head to try and stop the loud thumping. Thump. Thump. Thump. Growling he fell to the ground. Opening his eyes to see the ground under him, and he saw it in red. _What is happening to me?_

Okay! Here we go. I got one review who had the idea. So here it is. Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for your time that you took to read and suggestion. Please, keep ideas coming and I will do my best to put them into this story.


End file.
